glee_los_angelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Hale
Thomas Hale is a main character in REBELReloaded's fanfiction series, Glee: Los Angeles. He serves as one of the protagonists of the series. He is a football player and now a Harmonic Explosion member in West Ridge High. Thomas is portrayed by Teen Wolf and 7th Heaven star, Tyler Hoechlin. This character is created by user, Nayaforever. Biography While growing up, he always felt pressured to be this "perfect" son for his father. Thomas loves the arts but his father disapproved of that because he thought it was too feminine, so Thomas went in the athletic direction. Starting high school, Thomas was a really scrawny and short kid and word always get picked last for everything but he would try to not let that get the better of him. One day when Thomas was a sophomore, he arrived late for lacrosse practice and he thought he was the only in the locker room. As he was changing, a bunch of seniors jumped him and started bullying and physically hurt him, and they said it was "initiation" for those who come late for practice. After they left, another member of the team, Jake, who was not involved in bullying Thomas, went over to him and helped him up. Thomas was rather nervous, as he was the captain of the team, so he was scared at what was going to happen to him. While Jake was helping clean Thomas up, Thomas started getting a weird feeling in his lower half, which Jake did chuckled at but didn't seem to mind. The two of them talked a bit and after Thomas was cleaned up he went to pick up his shirt that he wasn't able to put on earlier. When he turned around to thank Jake, Jake kissed him on the lips and Thomas felt something he didn't feel before, including from his girlfriend. Thomas, confused, grabbed his stuff and left without saying goodbye. He is constantly struggling with his sexuality and usually crushes on guys he can't have or from another school so his classmates and dad don't find out. Season One Cliche Thomas is first seen as one of the jocks who attempts to make the effort to sign up for Glee Club auditions. However, as soon as he looks at the bulletin board, the rest of his friends pull him away for football practice. Meanwhile, in the classroom, Thomas can be seen consoling Brittany, who is constantly insulted by the cheerleaders and the jocks from behind. Although this serves to be awkward for Brittany, considering that Thomas is a jock, she assumes that he'll be a bully. Thomas admits to being different from the others and tends to be more shy then them as well. Brittany and Thomas introduce themselves to each other, and Thomas reveals that he wanted to join Glee Club when Brittany tells him she signed up. However, Thomas fears that his reputation will be ruined if he puts Glee Club before football. Later on, Thomas watches Brittany perform in the auditorium to audition for Glee Club, ditching football practice, and as soon as everyone leaves, he goes on the stage with his guiltar to perform If It Means a Lot to You alone, but Mercedes catches him perform and he immediately stops. Mercedes convinces him to try out and join, but Thomas doubts that he would fit in. As a result, he thinks about this decision. Thomas decides to join in Glee Cub as a result, he arrives at the first rehearsals and tells that music is very important to him. However, he starts to regret this decision when his fellow jock friends, Stevie and Kit, antagonize him in the hallway. Thomas tells Mercedes about the insane caste system at the school and how gossip plays a big part of it. Later on, he is stunned when he and Harmonic Explosion goes on a trip to see Vocak Dynamix, a rival group perform. But he tries to motivate the club that everyone is special and that they can try to show Mercedes that they are able to work harder just like Vocal Dynamix. Meanwhile, at football practice, Stevie and Thomas talk to each other, when Stevie warns him that he'll be ruining his reputation if he continues to be in Glee Club, but Thomas doesn't seem to care. In the end, he performs a high note in a line of Some Nights with Harmonic Explosion. Personality Thomas is a very quiet and observant man and only speaks his mind when he needs. He is an introvert but loves to talk in front of large groups of people. He is friendly and nice, and has a big passion for music. He tries to be friendly and nice to everyone. He is also really dorky when he is in situations he isn't used to. Songs Trivia Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Harmonic Explosion Members Category:West Ridge High School Students